prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PCE Corporation
Welcome Hello, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Pretty Cure Embassy page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Walking On Sunshine (talk) 11:45, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :Hi there. I can always use another JP to English translator around here. Shadowneko (talk) 13:43, December 16, 2014 (UTC) minor warning "Song aritcles without lyrics" is a special stub category that means what it says! Since you added it so much I don't think you even know what a stub is. Also we use the template, , and never add it by hand. If I see this again I'm pulling down an instant ban because there's been too much of this stuff going on lately. Shadowneko (talk) 13:18, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :that's the music navigation template. If you wana fix it up and use it...well the darn thing saves time. Also a "stub" is an incomplete article and in the case of missing lyrics...well it means there are missing song lyrics. Shadowneko (talk) 15:50, December 17, 2014 (UTC) toys I think 'merchandise' is good enough and that's mostly a combo article. Shadowneko (talk) 12:59, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ??? I don't understand what you are talking about. Tama71999 (talk) 9:49, December 19, 2014 (UTC) But not every pages is in the 'galery' catergory. Tama71999 (talk) 9:54, December 19, 2014 (UTC) categories It seems you are only placing one category at a time to get more edits. Please just place the categories you feel should be on that page all at the same time and not one at a time. CureHibiki (talk) 03:04, December 19, 2014 (UTC) : Put more categories in single time? Pretty Cure Embassy (talk) 10:19, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :: No...Put them ALL at the SAME time. CureHibiki (talk) 03:22, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :: Characters do not need the category "Gallery" so please stop adding them.CureHibiki (talk) 05:05, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Google Translate DO NOT TRANSLATE JAPANESE TO ENGLISH WITH GOOGLE TRANSTALE! Google translate translates japanese to english really badly. CureHibiki (talk) 06:07, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Minna Tomodachi Why can't she just add the translation to the page herself? CureHibiki (talk) 23:03, December 20, 2014 (UTC) English Speaker Why are you always going to around to every new user's talk page and asking if they're not an english speaker? What happens if they are an English speaker? They might get a bit confused as to why you're asking them but I sort of understand why you're doing it. You want to help them out if they not so good but shouldn't someone who actually was born with English as their first language be doing this? CureHibiki (talk) 04:16, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Okay. I understand. But maybe before you write asking if they're an English Speaker, have a look to see where they come from and if it says their from England, Australia, America or any country that speaks English, and if they're not there, then write if they're an English speaker. CureHibiki (talk) 04:27, December 27, 2014 (UTC) I am but I'm Asian Vietnamese to be exact I was born in America Cure Sugery (talk) 02:21, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Infinite Block? How about instead of acting like you know what you're talking about without doing anything, you test your little theory out to see if it actually works instead of just putting it there like it will. Walking On Sunshine (talk) 16:30, January 15, 2015 (UTC)